Katsuzo
CHARACTER INFORMATION Katsuzo is a male robot, who was created by Tatsou Kori, and was intended to be a bookkeeper. He is a member of the Class 77 Killing Game, and is currently deceased. APPEARANCE Katsuzo is extremely pale. He’s pale with small hints of grey that are barely noticeable. His hair is a beautiful shade of red. His hair is normally an unruly mess, that is normally slicked up in the front, and more curly in the back. His glasses are a silver color. He has two piercings in his left ear near the top. They were added for aesthetic purposes. His eyes are a bright pink color, and his shoes are the same color as his eyes. He wears tidy black jeans that are cuffed to his ankle, with a grey button-up with a white collar. :Nationality: Japanese :Build: Tall and Lean :Posture: Semi-straight, one knee is always bent and he crosses his arms often. :Height: 5'9" :Weight: 210.5 lbs is heavy :Perfume/smell: Metal :Hair Color: Pink-ish red :Eye Color: Bright Pink :Scars/wounds: None. ROMANCE :Sexuality: Homosexual; Panromntic :Past Relationships: None :Crush(es): Akuma Aizaki current :Eye-candy (visual): He doesn't have any discernable physical eye-candy. :Eye-candy (mental): He doesn't have any discernable mental eye-candy. INTERACTIONS :Tatsou Kori | #5106 | Creator :"I failed him. I'm sorry, Tatsou. " The robot frowned, his now dim and pale eyes glazing over. :Akuma Aizaki | #9968 | Boyfriend :"I... I'll never get to see him again-" He choked out a small sob, a few tears rolling down his metal cheeks, "Why did I have to go and die, damn it!" He yelled out, angry tears falling down his face. :Tsuki Nisshoku | #2833 | Frienemy :"Even I'll miss this kid. That say's a lot." He frowned, folding his arms over. :Vivienne Allen | #0069 | Friend :"Please.. take care of Akuma for me.." :Cygne Noir | #5865 | Acquaintance :"He wasn't bad. Won't miss him though." BACKSTORY PRE-GAME :Katsuzo was created when his creator, Tatsou Kori, was about 13 years old. Created with many questionable features, he adapted to a normal human life rather quickly. Although, he was created to tidy Tatsou's many books, he also took up a few other things like: organization, and cooking. As Tatsou aged, Katsuzo began going to school with Tatsou, and he mainly hung around the library. :At this time, he had gradually grew more rude, and snappy. He only treated Tatsou with respect, occasionally getting a little sassy with him. Upon their acception into Hopes Peak Academy, he became more crude, and has a soft spot for a few individuals. They're the only people he will treat kindly, or even with the slightest respect. THE FINAL STAND :Katsuzo died the first in all of his class- here is the last message I sent after his death: ::Katsuzo lay there, his robotic arms strewn out across the floor. The hole in his scull was rather gruesome. A tangle of wires and crimson hair wrapped around his face, his eyes now across the room. His glasses were all over the place, but soon ended up near where the rope landed. He felt bad, especially for being dead. He never got to say goodbye to Tatsou, Akuma, even that dumbass Tsuki. He was dead- and miserable. Being dead, his mouth gaped open just barely, his white teeth slightly poking through. It was weird.. was this what human death felt like? Was it worse than deactivation? He didn't know. He had been alive for a short five years, and he had so many thing he never got to experience. Like living long enough to see his friends again. To see Akuma again. He was heartbroken, metaphorically and literally. ::Wiring fell out of his head and chest. His hands curled, and his joints had rusted over in the time he had been resting in the water. He wasn't looking so hot. But, alas, all good things must come to an end, and this just happened to be Katsuzo's time. PERSONALITY :Katsuzo is rather snappy, and will cling to those he feels a strong connection too. He is extremely organized, and can't stand when a space isn't tidy. Now, we have a 'depending on who it is' trait. If Katsuzo likes you, and you're having an issue, he will always be there for them until they feel better. A bit out of character for this kid. Although, he can get extremely pissed off if you continuously push him. He feels a great deal of inferiority to his creators other creations. He feels outdated, and unneeded. Katsuzo is mainly rude, especially to those he feels uncomfortable around. *'Positive:' Organized; Comforting on the person; Tidy *'Neutral:' Rude; Whiny; Complains a lot *'Negative:' Easily Aggravated; Inferiority Complex; Clingy SKILL SET :Speed/agility: ••••◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Charisma: •◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Offense: ••◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Defense: ••◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Stealth: •◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Balance: ••••••◦◦◦◦ :Medical: •◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ TRIVIA *Katsuzo's name means "Victory three." QUOTES GALLERY 27556_626zYzSn.png|[https://picrew.me/image_maker/27556 credit] Placeholder.png|200px Placeholder.png|200px Category:Season 5 Category:Male